Hoshi Minato
is a famous interstellar artist known as the "Space King of Pop". He is somehow connected with Jark Matter and especially with Don Armage. As it turns out, he was under the control of Don Armage, until the Kyurangers rescued him. Hammie is a fan of him. Character History Before his rise to fame, Minato was just a mere low-profile singer, singing in the streets. Despite the fact that his songs attracted little to no attention, he continued his passion in the hopes that there would be someone willing to listen to him. At some point in time, Hammie, who was wandering around the universe, came across him singing. His motivation was what pushed her to look forward to the future, as she was lonely at the time. He would eventually become famous as the universe's number one artist, and somehow fall into Don Armage's control. He would then be led to do Don Armage's bidding, such as promoting Jark Matter's Space Dragon Palace. His music videos were screened on Zigama. While the Kyurangers were tracking down Don Armage based on Naga's memory, they were watching a video of Minato, where he said something that was similar to what Akyanba previously said. That along with the fact that his fans had lost control of their emotions recently threw suspicion on him being related to Jark Matter. As such, Lucky, Naga and Hammie decided to find out the truth by posing as a new idol group participating in an audition organized by Minato, with Spada and Tsurugi acting as their managers. They eventually learnt that Minato had been under Don Armage's control and that the "manager" beside Minato was actually Akyanba in disguise. With the defeat of Akyanba and that particular iteration of Don Armage, Minato was freed and returned to his usual self, thanking Hammie for letting him be able to move on in his singing career again. Later, he would broadcast to the people, saying he was saved by the Kyurangers, and declaring it is time for them to rise up against Jark Matter. Coming from a figure as popular as Hoshi Minato, Shou Ronpo predicted that this message would lead to uprisings across space. Among the populace of the entire universe, Hoshi Minato was converted to Planetium and absorbed by Don Armage. Thankfully, everyone was brought back when Don Armage was defeated by the twelve Kyurangers. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes *Hoshi's title and part of his props (including his shiny right glove) pay a tribute to , who was known as the "King of Pop". *Hoshi Minato being gold with yellow antennae and glove are (possibly unintentional) references to Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow in Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Masato Jin/Beet Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, ''both played by Hoshi's actor . Portrayal *Hoshi Minato is portrayed by who previously played Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow in ''Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Masato Jin/Beet Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, the latter of which he reprised in the Kyuranger contemporary film . Notes *''to be added'' Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' "2nd Period: Art Class" **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' *''Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger'' See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good